1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a network system, a control method of a network system, and a management server.
2. Related Art
Systems that synchronize data stored on plural servers are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2001-290687.
To synchronize data between servers in such systems, there is a need to execute an efficient data synchronization process in order to reduce the processing load on the server and to improve communication efficiency.
The present disclosure executes an efficient process when synchronizing data on different servers in a system having multiple servers.